paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
CAR-4
The CAR-4 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The CAR-4 is the second primary weapon unlocked and is a straight upgrade of the beginning AMCAR in almost every category. One of the most distinguishing features about the CAR-4 besides its decent stats is its variety of available modifications. It possesses the most weapon mods out of all the weapons in the game, several of which are exclusive to it, making it one of the most versatile weapons. Also, unlike most fully automatic weapons, it has clear and precise iron sights, making a sight modification largely optional. Tips *Broadly speaking, the CAR-4 can be modified to either a stealth configuration to make the most of its potential for very high concealment, or a tactical configuration to make it more effective in combat while still allowing visibility to be fairly low. It should always be modified with Auto Fire, Aftermarket Special and Exotique as those are direct upgrades suited for either role. **When modified with Short Barrel, Fire Breather, Straight Grip, Vintage, and Folding Stock, it becomes an extremely concealable weapon that can still hold its own in combat, making it ideal for Plan B on a stealth heist. ***Alternatively, using the Stealth Barrel instead, cuts only a slight bit of damage down and will increase concealment, unlike the suppressed barrel extensions. With Silent Killer, the Stealth Barrel can deal more than the base damage of the weapon, making it one of the best choices for a silent primary weapon. **Modifying it with Long Barrel, Fire Breather, Rubber Grip, Tactical Mag, and Tactical Stock trades concealment for improved damage, accuracy and stability. This allows it to function as a primary weapon for heists where the crew goes in loud from the start, taking advantage of the CAR-4's high total ammo. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Upper receiver Trivia *The CAR-4 is based on the M4A1. However, it does seem to lean toward the fictional M4A4 in the CS universe - it's not the only reference in the game *It is one of the two weapons whose name derives from the AMCAR-4, the other being the AMCAR. *The CAR-4 is frequently used by both Law Enforcers and is Chains' default weapon if he is controlled by the AI. All CAR-4s used by the AI sports a Short Barrel and a Holographic Sight. *As with the AMCAR, the weapon's textures read "Crosskill Tactical AR-15". *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4 in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible by editing game files. *The CAR-4 is the most concealable primary weapon in the game so far at if you mod it with Short Barrel, Aftermarket Special, Straight Grip, Vintage, and the Folding Stock. Gallery CAR-4-preview.jpg|A preview of the CAR-4. 2013-09-12 00001.jpg|CAR-4 with 9 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Stubby, Aftermarket Special, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Tactical Mag, Holographic Sight, Tactical Stock and Exotique) CAR-4 fully stealth.jpg|CAR-4 with 6 mods equipped. (Stealth Barrel, Aftermarket Special, Vintage Magazine, Surgeon Sight, Folding Stock, Exotique Upper Receiver) CAR-4-pimped.jpg|CAR-4 with 6 mods equipped. (Stealth Barrel, Assault Light, Pro Grip, Vintage, Military Red Dot and Tactical Stock) 2013-09-13 00010.jpg|Previously mentioned hidden Drum Magazine attachment for the CAR-4. Category:PAYDAY 2